


Where To Turn

by LightningSkies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Post-Episode: s04e03 Uprising (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), based on 4x04 sneak peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningSkies/pseuds/LightningSkies
Summary: It wasn't one of her finest ideas, but Daisy didn't have anywhere else to turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: It wasn't one of her finest ideas, but Daisy didn't have anywhere else to turn.
> 
> Notes: Based on 4x04 sneak peek, don't own AoS.

It wasn't one of her finest ideas, that was for sure. Going to Simmons meant that SHIELD wouldn't be too far behind, but her arm was getting to the point where the meds Yo-Yo stole for her weren't doing a damn thing, and she couldn't help people if she was dead.

Daisy recalled Fitz and Simmons telling her that if things kept going strong, they were going to look into a place together, and with everything they've been through, those two probably weren't planning on a split anytime soon. She remembered all the boxes their living place had to check, found a place that met the qualifications, and sent an email piggybacking off so many servers, the origin was untraceable.

She then broke into the vacant Langham apartment complex and prayed to whatever gods out there that at least one of them would come.

Clutching her badly broken arm, Daisy smelled the familiar iron ting of blood. She was pretty sure that an injury this bad would need surgery, but a hospital was too risky. C'mon, FitzSimmons. People always said their little trio had a way of knowing what the others were thinking. This was a time she needed that to be true.

Daisy heard the creak of the door and Jemma mumbling a hello and announcing she was here about the apartment. She was disappointed at the lack of Fitz's appearance, but a part of her deep down was relieved. Everything Fitz said when they encountered each other was true, and she didn't deserve people as determined as the engineer as a friend. Or Mack and Jemma.

Jemma obviously noticed the wrecked hinges, if the tint of suspicion as she asked if anyone was around and the sound of a gun being drawn said anything. The action put a smile on her face. Of all the people who evolved the last few years, it was FitzSimmons who went through the worst and came out on the other end stronger. Those two were something else.

She finally let out a pain-filled grunt and clutched the appendage like it was her life.

Jemma whipped around and lowered the gun once she saw it was her. "Daisy?"

"Sorry," she rasped, trying to block out the pain so she could focus on the conversation. "I didn't know where else to turn." Daisy finally let herself slide to the floor, feeling a stream of blood tainting the previously white door.

The biochemist's eyes focused on the red stains, probably in shock at what she was seeing.

"Daisy," Jemma repeated, and god, did her voice sound like heaven.

"I know you don't owe me anything, I just-" Another jolt of pain went through her body and she moaned.

Her friend dropped the gun and raced toward her injured arm. "Good God, Daisy. What have you been doing?"

"Didn't you hear? I've been tracking down Ghost Riders and got into a couple of fights," she slurred. The edges of her vision were fading. "Take me in if you want, but," Daisy struggled to take another breath, "I'd prefer not." She finally gave into the pain and everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Daisy saw when she regained consciousness were two very concerned pairs of eyes.

"Definitely hallucinating." Why'd Fitz be there and worried about her?

"Afraid not," the man who looked a lot like her friend said with a chuckle. "You scared Jemma pretty badly."

Jemma gasped and slapped his arm. Hard, if the grimace on his face said anything. "Don't act like you weren't worrying your head off either."

Daisy blinked a few times and took in her surroundings. "I'm not at SHIELD."

"We knew you didn't want that," Fitz said softly. Where was the _I told you so_ or the cuffs? Where were the rants or them walking away? After everything she put them through, why were they still here?

"Because we're still your friends," Jemma answered. She must have said all of that out loud.

"Yeah, you did." Fitz smiled, but Daisy could see the waves of worry radiating off of him.

"What are you doing to yourself?" There were tears in Jemma's eyes. "Yo-Yo told us on the phone that you were pushing yourself, but this-"

"It's another level," the engineer cut in. "The medication won't be of much use, I'm afraid. You've been taking it so much that you're growing tolerant of it." He turned to his significant other. "We'll need to make higher doses."

"Agreed," Jemma said through a sob.

"This," Fitz pointed to her arm, "definitely needs surgery. I don't think that even the best surgeons in the world and the most powerful bone-healing meds in existence could give back full function of that arm."

"So, this arm is basically useless?" Daisy stared at the bandaged appendage, wondering how to continue several of her activities without the use of her dominant arm. Coulson somehow made it look like a cakewalk. Could she do it too?

Jemma shook her head. "It will be if you don't get a doctor or some kind of help as soon as possible."

She gently raised her other hand and pointed at the biochemist's head. "I trust you."

"No," Jemma said, backing away. "I'm not going to be the person who made the mistake that ruined your entire life."

"Only trust you," the inhuman rasped. "Why do you think I sent that email?"

"I'm not going to do it!"

"Which brings us to another topic," Fitz spoke up. "How did you find this place?"

"Not now, Fitz," Jemma snapped.

"But it has everything we've been looking for!" He exclaimed. "This is the house we've always wanted."

"Supposed to be an anniversary present," Daisy mumbled, looking away from her arm. "Even paid for the first six months. Guess I'll have to figure something else out."

"That won't be necessary," Jemma rushed. "Leo, get more bandages."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, leaving Daisy's line of sight.

"You should feel lucky," Jemma said in a strict tone. "There aren't many who I'm willing to disobey orders for these days."

"How's Mace?" She ignored the look of disbelief on her friend's face. "I heard about it on the radio. Nice work."

"He's not Coulson."

"I'd bet." Daisy fidgeted with the bandages. "Seems a lot like the suits I expected SHIELD to be before I met you guys."

Jemma cracked a laugh before reducing down to sobs.

She reached out and threw her good arm over the biochemist's shoulders. "Hey, you and Fitz are fine, and I'll-"

"We've been so worried," her friend cried. "Chasing after a flaming skull serial killer? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

That was a question Daisy asked a lot these days. With everything that happened, she couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to die.

Apparently, Daisy's hesitation to answer said it all for Jemma. "My God. You don't care."

"Jemma-"

"You don't care whether you die or not, you want it!" Saying it out loud must have broken a dam, because the rant Daisy expected finally arrived. "You don't care how many people your death would hurt. You don't care how much running away hurt the team. You want to die."

"Jemma-"

"You want to die!" She sobbed.

"After everything that happened, of course a part of me wants to die!" Daisy finally snapped. "Lumley said a trail of death follows me wherever I go, and look! Trip, Andrew, Lincoln, the death list list keeps growing." She sighed. "Leaving you two and the rest of the team was the hardest decision I ever had to make, but I made it! I made it because I wanted you all to be alive and as safe as one can be in a life like ours. I don't want you guys to die, especially since the universe has finally given you some peace."

"I'm guessing this is a bad time?" Fitz questioned, holding up a roll of bandages.

"Right on time," Jemma said stiffly. "Arm."

The inhuman held out the appendage and winced as it was covered with gauze.

"You can't hate me anymore than I hate myself," Daisy finally said. "I'm sorry." She rushed at the window and rammed through the glass. Ignoring the new cuts and bruises, Daisy ran.

If she lost the use of her arm, then so be it. It wasn't any less than she deserved. Daisy couldn't go back with them, not when their pain-filled gazes burned more than any injury she could obtain.

They used to be so close, and now, the wars within her tore the trio apart. Just like it did with everything else in her life.


End file.
